7 minutes in heaven!
by KickASSandFuckingAwesOME
Summary: What happens when the gang decides to play a little game of spin the bottle? Who will the bottle land on?


Bonnie Bennett's stomach knotted nervously. She stared as the bottle began to spin around on the sleek hardwood floor. She and the rest of her friends were at Elena's house chilling in her living room. They were all very bored. Suddenly, Matt came up with the idea that they should all play spin the bottle. At first there were many groans at this. No one was really in the mood to play a game especially one that led to kissing. But then Caroline said 'Come on guys it will fun and yada yada yada'. She looked at Damon when she said this because she knew the dark - haired vampire would be in if she convinced him well enough. In the end she did.

"I agree with Blondie let's play"

"Alright" finally agreed Elena sighing "But just a couple of rounds"

"I'm in" replied Tyler returning from the kitchen in which he carried a soda and snacks.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes.

"Gross, Ty this is a kissing game. What if someone has to kiss you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tyler opening up his soda and bag of chips. He popped a few in his mouth.

"You could have food in your teeth or bad breathe" expressed Caroline disgustingly.

"Relax, Care I'll just eat a breathe mint" he said like it was the dimpliest thing in the world.

Once again Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

Five minutes later they all gathered around each other, placed an empty beer bottle on the floor (they received from Tyler who rummaged through the garbage for) and told Bonnie to spin it.

"But why me?" questioned the young witch her hazel eyes wide.

"Because we said so" said Damon a smirk grazing his lips.

Suppressing an agitated sigh she spinned the bottle and watched it start its swirling dance.

Bonnie gulped. Sweat beaded her brow as well as the rest of her body. Her heart raced rapidly. She didn't want to be here playing this stupid game. She always hated spin the bottle. Why? Because she hated not knowing who she was going to kiss.

The bottle was coming to a slow, its narrow tube front sliding mockingly across the floor. Bonnie closed her eyes and silently prayed.

_Please don't let it be, Jeremy please. _

Ever since their break-up Bonnie has been trying to keep a distance from him.

_Also don't let it be Damon or Tyler. _

She was content with kissing either Stefan or Matt. Both were decent and sweet guys.

"Holy shit" cussed Tyler interrupting Bonnie thoughts and making her open her eyes. "This is fucking awesome!"

Her heart dropped. The bottle landed on Caroline.

"Dammit" she muttered completely forgetting that her friend was a vampire and had super hearing.

"Gosh, Bonnie am I that bad?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" she trailed everyone looking at her. A blush burned her cheeks. Thankfully, she had dark skin so it didn't show that much.

"Let's go" she said getting up and walking towards the closet. Behind, came excited shouts from the guys.

"Damn, wish I can see this" said Tyler finishing his bag of chips.

"I second that one wolf boy" said Damon his smirk increasing when he saw both Bonnie and Caroline flash him the bird.

"Have fun you two! You have seven minutes!" Matt took out his timer and commenced the clock.

Bonnie and Caroline stared apprehensively at the ground not sure if they could bring themselves to kiss each other. Both girls were straight as can be. Neither of them has ever kissed the opposite sex before.

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to" whispered Caroline fidgeting with her fingers "We can act like we made – out together. They will never know"

Bonnie looked up and met her blue liquid pools considering her words.

"Your right. They wouldn't know" a small smile formed her lips.

She was relieved that she didn't have to go through with this.

"So is that a yes I don't want to do it?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Good" breathed Caroline sighing heavily "Because, it would have been mad awkward kissing my best friend. And plus I don't roll that way"

A chuckled escaped Bonnie lips.

"Me neither"

A long silence then passed between the girls. Bonnie found herself suddenly staring at Caroline's lips. They appeared soft and pink like an inside of a shell. An urge to touch them conquered Bonnie. She tried her best to fight it but failed. On their own accord her legs moved forward and Bonnie was chest to chest with Caroline. She leaned in and softly touched her lips with hers. A sharp and pleasurable sensation slithered down her spine. Startled and curious she continue but with this time deepening the kiss.

Her tongue pushed through Caroline's lips begging for an entrance. She gave it to her and Bonnie wrapped her arms around Caroline waist. The blonde did the same with the dark brunette. Her fingers then toyed with her zipper. A moan escaped Bonnie's lips as Caroline's fingers snaked inside her pants and then her panties. Her nail rubbed against her clit causing her juices to seep. Bonnie closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy.

This was wrong but yet so right. Bonnie knew she wasn't at all attracted to girls but there was something about Caroline…something about the way she kissed her and how her body responded to her touch. Bonnie couldn't help but to surrender to her. The same went with Caroline. She was now confused about her feelings and sexuality.

Caroline pushed Bonnie into the wall and attacked her neck with kisses. Her vampire senses made everything seem so vivid and sharp. It was amazing! She could smell everything including Bonnie liquids that scented sweet. Her mouth watered. She wanted to taste it and to lick her pussy.

Caroline removed her hand from Bonnie's pants and moved them to her breast. She gave them a gentle squeezed. Bonnie moaned and sent the blonde a passion, sexy look. Caroline took this as an invitation to proceed. She unclasped Bonnie's bra and let it fall to the floor. She then bent down a little so her mouth was at level with her firm breasts. Without warning her tongue ran over her nipples. Bonnie moaned louder and louder. Caroline didn't care who had heard.

She sucked harder and harder until her nipples turned a light red. Caroline smiled. She pulled her shirt off and jeans. She encouraged Bonnie to do the same. Both were now in only nothing but their underwear. Caroline surveyed Bonnie's bottom area where there she saw her totally soak panties. She ordered her to take them off. Bonnie did.

Caroline licked her lips. What she was about to do next she had never done before not even to a guy. She pushed Bonnie down to the ground and forced opened her legs. She then angled her head downwards and began sucking her pussy. A series of moans and 'Oh yeah' came from Bonnie. She had never felt like this especially with Jeremy. Lightning's of pleasure spreaded throughout her entire body mainly her vaginal area. Bonnie could have sworn she was in fucking heaven!

Below her Caroline was happily away at work with her pussy. Bonnie clenched her hair and shoved her head down farther and farther. So far that the tip of her nose was entering her vagina. Bonnie wrapped her legs around Caroline's neck and began rocking back and forth. She did this for about several minutes and then stopped.

Panting, she told Caroline to quit licking her pussy.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she pouted.

Bonnie thought she looked absolutely sexy when she did that.

"No, I just want to try something. Lay on you head and angled your body upwards" She did what she instructed. "Ok now open your legs wide"

When she did Bonnie smiled a big smile and placed her legs across hers so they were intertwining together. After that she sat her pussy on hers. A pleasure like no other over took her. It was one of the best experiences she had. She started to rub her vagina against Caroline's and smacked her butt. Both were then on the verge of reaching their climaxes. Bonnie gripped on Caroline's legs hard.

"Oh…My…God" she screamed arriving at the climax and was rewarded with a burst of pleasure.

"Damn!" huffed Caroline lying flat on the ground breathing like she just got finished running a marathon. Bonnie laid beside her acting the same.

"That was awesome"

"I agree. Who knew having sex with a girl could be so much fun!"

"Want to go again?" asked Bonnie smiling at her.

"But what about the others and the game?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Who gives a rat ass about them!"

Caroline laughed and kissed Bonnie passionately.

**The End.**


End file.
